Mecha Phantom Beast
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Besta Fantasma Mecha" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Mecha Phantom Beast" ( Genjūki) is an archetype composed of WIND Machine monsters, as well as a sub-archetype of "Phantom Beasts". Their effects revolve around generating and manipulating "Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens". They first debuted in Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy booster pack. Design The archetype's cards are based on various aircraft and various slang and terms used by pilots. The names of the Level 4 and lower monsters are based on real animals, while the names of the Level/Rank 7 (or higher) monsters are based on mythical creatures. Membros Deck Principal Deck Adicional Apoio, Suporte Relacionados Estilo De Jogo Most Mecha Phantom Beast decks are usually geared towards a control approach, using their built-in protection and Level-modulation effect to swarm the field and secure their position on the field for as long as possible. This is possible through their effects that the majority of their members have, which can be enabled through Token presence (in the latter's case, it only works with "Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens"). Due to their Level modulation effect, they can access a wide range of Xyz Monsters (Rank 4, 7, 10 is the most common, sometimes also Rank 3, 6, and 9). Because they also have Tuners to work with, they are also capable of Synchro Summoning, with "Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion" as their most commonly used Tuner due to its extra Normal Summon and easy Token-generating effect. Their Level-modulation effect can also be utilized this way to Summon a wide array of Synchro Monsters (Level 5, 6, 8, 9 is the most common). This deck also fully-capable of utilizing Link Monsters. To access Link Monsters that either requires Effect Monsters or non-Token materials, "Link Spider" and "Proxy Dragon" can be used to fulfill those requirements. Different Token generator cards can also be used to access Link Monsters that are unavailable otherwise, such as "Ib the World Chalice Priestess" and "Encode Talker". Despite them being an Xyz-oriented archetype, their Main Deck monsters can also survive on their own due to their wide range of effects. "Mecha Phantom Beast Tetherwolf" and "Mecha Phantom Beast Blackfalcon" dominating battles, while "Mecha Phantom Beast Stealthray" and "Mecha Phantom Beast Coltwing" can destroy troublesome cards, all of which are easily accessible thanks to "Mecha Phantom Beast Megaraptor". As the result, the deck isn't entirely dependent on its Extra Deck arsenals, depending on how players may choose to build them. Variantes De Deck Padrão This type is considered the most balanced among the Mecha Phantom Beast builds, it works by constantly generating Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens and utilizing them through various Mecha Phantom Beast monsters. "Scramble!! Scramble!!" is sometimes included, mostly used in conjunction with "Mecha Phantom Beast Coltwing" to generate more field presence, increasing the deck's speed significantly and quickly turn the tides. This deck can also utilize various Synchro Monsters thanks to "Mecha Phantom Beast Warbluran" and "Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion". O-Lion's extra Normal Summon ability also allows this deck to take faster approach with interaction of cards like "Mecha Phantom Beast Megaraptor" and "Mecha Phantom Beast Tetherwolf". With the release of "Mecha Phantom Beast Raiten", "Scramble!! Scramble!!" becomes even more powerful and easier to activate. It also provides more permanent and reliable generator of Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens for various tasks. Due to its requirement of discarding cards, the deck can also utilize cards like "Volcanic Shell" or "Metalfoes Fusion" to fuel its effect without sacrificing so many cards from your hand. Mecha Phantom Heroes This variant utilizes the synergy between "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters along with "Masked HERO Divine Wind", which can be easily accessed thanks to "Mask Change II". Despite the heavy cost associated with the card, its aggressive-oriented property (being a Quick-Play Spell) combined with effects of "Divine Wind" and the fact that you can use Token as targets proves valuable for the theme as a whole, increasing the deck's speed and offensive power. "Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion", in particular, is very effective to use as discard fodder for "Mask Change II" since it is searchable by "Mecha Phantom Beast Megaraptor", and also enables its extra Normal Summon and Token-generating effect to compensate. To increase the effectiveness of "Mask Change II", "Strike of the Monarchs" can also be included as universal negation power, while also wields Attribute-modulation effect, allowing access to other "Masked HERO" monsters, such as "Masked HERO Dark Law", "Masked HERO Anki", or "Masked HERO Acid". Hi-Speed mecha Phantom Beast Made possible with High-Speed Riders, this variant combines Mecha Phantom Beast with the components of "Speedroid" archetype. Unlike normal builds, this variant places more emphasis towards Synchro Summoning, utilizing the deck's Token generating ability along with "Speedroid Terrortop", "Speedroid Taketomborg", "Speedroid Double Yoyo", and "Speed Recovery", and "Iron Call" in order to swarm the field easily, while also generate as much damage as possible in a short amount of time. "Transmodify" is best utilized here, and can be used to access both "Terrortop" (with O-Lion) and "Megaraptor" (with any of the Level 3 Speedroids), increasing the deck's consistency. Furthermore, the deck also able to access more powerful Synchro and Xyz Monsters that's difficult to Summon otherwise, such as "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", "Mist Wurm", "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" or even "Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir". Cards Recomendados Mecha Phantom Beasts Monstros de Efeito * Mecha Phantom Beast Megaraptor * Mecha Phantom Beast Tetherwolf * Mecha Phantom Beast Hamstrat * Mecha Phantom Beast Harrliard * Mecha Phantom Beast Coltwing * Mecha Phantom Beast Blackfalcon * Mecha Phantom Beast Raiten * Mathematician * Scrap Recycler * Kujakujaku * Speedroid Terrortop * Speedroid Taketomborg * Speedroid Menko * Speedroid Horse Stilts Monstros Reguladores * Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion * Mecha Phantom Beast Warbluran * Jet Synchron * Genex Ally Birdman * Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice Monstros de Fusão * First of the Dragons * Masked HERO Divine Wind * Panzer Dragon * Sea Monster of Theseus Monstros Sincro * Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda * Mecha Phantom Beast Jaculuslan * Accel Synchron * Superheavy Samurai Swordmaster Musashi * Armades, Keeper of Boundaries * Denglong, First of the Yang Zing * Cloudcastle * Hi-Speedroid Chanbara * Hi-Speedroid Kendama * Stardust Charge Warrior * Coral Dragon * Scrap Dragon * Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon * PSY-Framelord Omega * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier Monstros Xyz * Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack * Gear Gigant X * Lightning Chidori * Number 11: Big Eye * Number 42: Galaxy Tomahawk * Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon * Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir * True King of All Calamities * Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max * Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora Monstros Link * Link Spider * Akashic Magician * Proxy Dragon * Gaia Saber, the Lightning Shadow * Decode Talker * Firewall Dragon * Topologic Bomber Dragon Magias * Scramble!! Scramble!! * Vertical Landing * Draw Muscle * Fiend's Sanctuary * Fires of Doomsday * Limiter Removal * Mask Change II * One-Time Passcode * Scapegoat * Strike of the Monarchs * Supply Squad * Ties of the Brethren * Transmodify * Void Expansion * Dragonoid Generator Armadilhas * Aerial Recharge * Do a Barrel Roll * Horn of Heaven * Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi * Call of the Haunted * Back to the Front Monstros Pêndulo * Symphonic Warrior Guitaar * Symphonic Warrior Miccs * Speedroid Dominobutterfly Fraquezas All "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters are Machine, so they share the weaknesses of "Acid Rain", "System Down", "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon", "Electric Virus", etc. "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" can be used to easily eliminate your monsters, but fortunately can't send Tokens for its Summon. "System Down" is the most dangerous, since it can completely bypasses the anti-destruction effects of "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters. Also, since their built-in protection effect only covers destruction, cards that either banish, shuffle to the Deck, or negate their effects such as "Caius the Shadow Monarch", "Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer", "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss", "Nekroz of Unicore", "Breakthrough Skill", etc., can be a major threat. In order to function properly, this Deck needs to constantly generate tokens. Because of this, cards such as "Poisonous Winds", "Power Filter", "Summon Limit", "El Shaddoll Winda", etc. can stall this Deck. Spell/Trap Card removal cards are essential for combating these kinds of threats. Over-reliance on "Megaraptor" can sometimes be this deck's greatest weakness; without it, the deck struggles to both accumulate speed, resource, and its consistency and flexibility. Since "Megaraptor" in unsearchable through mainstream way, it can slow down the deck significantly if not somehow mitigated. Trivia * All "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters that can Special Summon Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens (except "Mecha Phantom Beast Aerosguin") have Tokens appear in their artworks equal to the number of Tokens they can Special Summon through their respective effects. * All "Mecha Phantom Beast" Tuner monsters are based on spacecrafts, except "Mecha Phantom Beast Blue Impala". * Most "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters generate Tokens in form of multi-colored holograms. "Mecha Phantom Beast Stealthray" and "Mecha Phantom Beast Blackfalcon" are the only exceptions, in this case their holograms being solid-green colored instead. ** Their Token-generating devices have simpler designs than the others and are primarily green-colored instead of black-colored. This may be a reference to their limited Token-generating ability, as their generating effect can only be activated during the Battle Phase in certain scenarios. ** Both "Blackfalcon" and "Stealthray", along with their respective Tokens are also depicted in the artwork of "Do a Barrel Roll". ** The same multi-colored light spectrum that these holograms have are also featured in the artworks of "Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda", "Mecha Phantom Beast Jaculuslan" and "Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir", despite those monsters lacking effects that generate Tokens. ** According to Master Guide 4 lore, the holograms are made of "quantum energy". Categoria:Arquétipos